


[podfic] the only way we know we're alive

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: (well except for my shipping), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, the Widows' club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: And then everything had gone to hell in the span of moments, with the screeching sound of TIE fighters flying in atmosphere and enemy fire raining on them. So much for downtime.As they ran, it occurred to Iella that she hadn't seen Elscol smile before then.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri/Elscol Loro
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] the only way we know we're alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the only way we know we're alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485076) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



**Title:** the only way we know we're alive

 **Author & Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 3:33

 **Notes:** This fic is set right after this scene (from The Bacta War):  
"I’ve been where you are. I lost my husband to the Imps back on Cilpar, and part of me wanted to die with him there. I took off after the Imps for revenge, but always in the back of my mind was the feeling that when I died we’d be together again.  
[...]  
"On one hand, if there isn’t an afterlife, you’ll be remembered for the things you did while you were alive. On the other, if there is an afterlife, you’ll be able to share all you did with those who died before you. Either way, living as long as possible and doing the most you can is the only way to go. I decided I didn’t want to be known here or in the afterlife for having quit. I don’t think you do, either."  
Iella frowned. "You’re right, but sometimes the pain" She clutched her hands against her breastbone. "Sometimes it hurts too much to live."  
"Nonsense." Elscol’s dark eyes sharpened. "Pain’s the only way we know we’re alive."  
"What?"  
"If the afterlife is supposed to be special and wonderful and blissful [...] then it follows that pain’s the only way you know you’re alive. Not letting the pain get to you, not surrendering to it, that’s the way you continue living. [...] I don’t let it overwhelm me."  
"I haven’t let it overwhelm me, either."  
"No, you haven’t. You’re strong, Iella, real strong." Elscol gave her a half-grin.

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/8/items/theonlywayweknowwerealive/the%20only%20way%20we%20know%20we%27re%20alive.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fetpar2sxdd3pb7/the_only_way_we_know_we%27re_alive.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
